Because They Said We Were Heros
by ZoeyCares
Summary: Nappa mulls over his life and decisions after inadvertently saving an alien race from a Tyrant.


_**Author Note:** Hello everyone... It's been a while since I updated a story or posted a new content. The reason for that is: Work! And other things... Hope you forgive me for the long wait?... Anyways expect story chapters to be slow... Maybe once a month... But as always I ALWAYS will complete all fanfiction that I start so don't worry about that!_

 _Recently I saw a video on youtube by MasakoX about "What if Nappa turned good"... Well that inspired me to think and work out a fanfiction about just that: Nappa Redemption! In this story we start at the end of the episode " Terror On Arlia". I always wanted to change that ending and now I have the chance...(Please enjoy this multi chapter fanfiction with monthly updates)_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Some dialogue is from the episode "Terror on Arlia" from Dragon Ball Z. I highly suggest you watch this episode before reading!_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: "That Thing Back There Said We Were Heros"**

 _We start our story on a planet called "Arlia". While on a quest for mystical dragon balls and a wish for immortality and conquest, two elite warriors by the names " Nappa" and "Vegeta* have stopped by this planet to "exercise". After learning of a tyranical ruler of the planet, the pair quickly defeat this emperor and his warriors. While doing so they inadvertently save two lovers and "would be" rulers of the planet named "Atla" and "Lemlia*. Upon the defeat of the tyrannical ruler, Nappa and Vegeta head off to their ships to head to Earth!_

 ** _Nappa_** smirked as Vegeta and he stood in the rubble waiting for their space pods to arrive. Nappa had just killed Yeti and Vegeta had killed the tyranical king whatzhisname...

 _Serves him right. That tyrant was a coward. Next will be Frieza... Just you wait until we get our hands on those dragon balls!_

Suddenly Nappa's scouter registered a power level and he and Vegeta turned around

 _Another weakling here to challenge us huh?_

Nappa and Vegeta turned to see the new challenger. Nappa smirked ready to insult the being fir it's lack of power when he was caught off guard by what the creature said.

"Do you two realize what you have done? You have freed our planet from centuries of bondage... At last Arlia can be a place where a new beginning can be made!"

Nappa frowned. Was he being... Thanked? Genuinely!?

"From now on you two visitors from space will be known as heros among our people. I can't begin to tell you how very grateful I am!"

"Tch" Vegeta didn't seem to care "Lets go Nappa".

Nappa lookedat the creature one last time. He and Vegeta rose up to their ships.

As Nappa flew up to his pod he couldn't help but hear what the creature below said ashe and Vegeta readied to leave.

"Thank you!" "We will never forget you!"

Nappa felt a ting of emotion. He closed his eyes and sighed as he had a brief thought of the similarities of Tyranical Rule of these creatures and he and Vegeta had.

 _Stupid creatures... Don't you know we don't give a damn about you?_

Nappa got in his pod and their ships started off from planet Arlia.

 **Atla** finished waving to their planets saviors. His mind went to his objective:

 _Lemlia... I pray that they have not hurt you!_

As if on cue he heard his beloved's voice.

"Atla!" Came Lemlia's voice

Atla turned to his beloved Lemlia as he heard her calling to him "Atla! Thank goodness you're alive!"

Atla rose his arms out towards Lemlia and ran to her "Do my eyes deceive me? Is it really you Lemlia?"

Lemlia ran to Atla "Yes, It's me Atla, your Lemlia."

Alta cried tears of joy and they neared each other. "You don't know how happy I am to see you, my love!"

 **Nappa** and Vegeta's pods were hovering over Arlia as they reset their coordinates to Earth.

"Let's go Nappa. We couldn't give this place away if we wanted to! Heap of junk!"

Nappa couldn't help but think of those last words "But that thing back there said we were heros...?"

Vegeta smirked and said "Being a hero is highly over rated..."

"Too bad, I guess that was a big waste of time then..."

 _Of course being a hero is a waste of time. We lost our honor long ago..._

He heard Vegeta say "Don't worry..There's still Earth to conquer!"

"Heh!" He was sure Vegeta thought he'd just love killing all those earthlings.

 _What irony..._

 _"_ Oh _"_ saidVegeta "I forgot one little thing"

Nappa lifted an eyebrow "Eh? What's that?"

"This Planet has a huge Insect problem"

When Nappa realized Vegeta meant

 _He's going to blow it up!_

Nappa made a decision that would alter their lives

"Oh come on Vegeta! Lets just go already and get to Earth"

"Tch!" Said Vegeta "Well now... I suppose you're right..."

 **Atla** and Lemlia embraced.

"Atla, my love!"

"Lemlia, my darling!"

"At last we can be together! Forever!"

The two held one another... Until there was a sound in the sky. Atla looked up at the sky and the colors of the space pods that had just left their planet.

"It's beautiful isn't it, Lemlia?"

Lemia and Atla looked to space as thier heros left their planet...

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **Please Follow, Favorite, and Review! And give me feedback and ideas?**


End file.
